Seaweed Rules
by 15x6x4-ever
Summary: The Kuchiki siblings have always had an unique form of art, said art has been known around the Seireitei as one of the most dangerous things around.If you have seen it once you will never forget. But what would happen if their art came alive? DISCONTINUED
1. 1 Invasion of the cookies

****************

****************

**a/n okey first : this story is not only mine, Rottweilerfan and I have written this together, she deserves as much credit for this as I do.  
We're not sure if anybody has tried this idea before but if someone has please tell us, we do not mean to steal anybodies ideas and will take the story of right away if this is the case. Now on with the story xD**

Disclaimer : We do not own bleach.

Chapter 1. Invasion of the cookies

"ICHIGO!" Damn, what does that midget want from me this time ? yesterday, she came yelling at me. And for what? Right. Her newest chappy drawing. My eyes are still burning, it was terrible. I could have gotten some serious damage if she didn't slap me right after my yell of torture. "Ichigo, you've got a message from Byakuya-oniisama!" Oh, so he wanted to see me? Well heck no- "If you don't come, he said, he would send the whole Seireitei after you _a__nd _Yoruichi." Goink. That lady was…Scary.

"Right, right. One minute. Stupid Byakuya, stupid midget, stupid cat-lady." I muttered to myself, while walking down the stairs. Rukia was lucky that my father went for a holiday together with my lil' sisters. Now I wouldn't have to deal with my father babbling about young love and how many grandchildren he wanted when he saw us leaving together. Downstairs, Rukia was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor. "Let's go!" She yelled at me, grabbed my collar and almost threw me out of my own house.

* * *

"There's panic in the Seireitei ." Byakuya cleared his throat and with a grave look on his normally stoic face looked around the table. All captains except for Kurotsuchi were sitting there as well as Rukia and a very reluctant looking Ichigo. Upon hearing this everyone immediately looked serious and listened carefully; after all there weren't many things that could scare the captain of the sixth division. Even Kenpachi was looking at him with enthusiasm, looking forward to a fight with an opponent actually worth the effort. Byakuya glanced at every one of them. "I first want to ask all of you; Can I count on you? Because Seireitei is in great danger." Everyone nodded the silence so thick it could be cut with a zanpaktou had they tried . "The damage will be enormous if we can't beat _them_." Byakuya continued

"Who's _them_?" Hitsugaya said sharply getting fed up with all the tension. Byakuya took a deep breath, he was obviously preparing for the task of telling everyone this horrible news. "They are…" _*Stare of death and doom* _"Commander seaweed and his army of deathly mini-me's... In cookie form"

**total. silence**

Yachiru was the first one to break the silence that followed. "Cooookieeees!" she squealed, jumping up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi grumbled and stared in disbelief at Byakuya. And he wasn't the only one; Every person around the table was glancing at him, not sure if his brain still worked the right way.

"COOKIES ! you called me here to fight against cookies, are you serious? And I thought the midget was crazy!" Igicho yelled. "It must run in the family..." he muttered darkly under his breath. All around the room you could hear the different captains agreeing with him.

"NO! You don't understand, Byakuya said desperately, they really are trying to take over the Seireitei, look!" as he said this he pointed out the window.

Seeing that he really was serious some of the captains started to doubt themselves and slowly they moved to the window, what they saw there would forever be engraved in their minds, jaws where dropping and gradually seeing the reactions of their fellow captains, they all moved to the window, even Ichigo who still looked extremely pissed off and was muttering under his breath about stupid stuck up nobles and their overactive imagination. What he saw next however made him pause in his mutterings and his eyes widen : there on the roofs of the Seireitei stood them. An army of monstrosities so gruelling that even the most powerful people in the Seireitei quaked in fear, there stood... the seaweed army.

********

****


	2. 2 The beginning of the apocalypse

**Okay so this is the next chappie of seaweed rules, it's a bit longer so we hope you'll enjoy the xtra fun ^^  
Many thanx go to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, alerted or anything of the like.  
Now on with the story xD  
****  
Disclaimer : We do not own Bleach**

Chapter 2 : The beginning of the apocalypse

Once everyone had finally recovered from the shock of seeing the army of animated cookies trying to take over the Seireitei it was Komamura who broke the silence first. "How did this come to happen" he asked still with a slightly surprised look on his face.

Byakuya looked slightly embarrassed as he started explaining, which almost put the recently recovered captains in shock again. "Well, it all began when I started baking cookies. Of course they were all in the shape of commander seaweed, I wouldn't want to be caught dead with one of those uncreative cookie forms commoners use. Then while baking I got a wonderful idea : "What better way was there to finally convince the Seireitei from the wonders of commander seaweed and celebrate his day of creation than creating thousands, no, hundreds of cookies? That way everybody could enjoy his wonderfulness! Byakuya had slowly started to get more and more excited as he told about his plan, until at the end he was practically glowing and his eyes where shining with happiness, much like his sisters whenever she talked about her beloved bunny chappy the well … bunny.

"Yeah, so?" Kenpachi grunted out as he was the only one unaffected by the sudden attitude change of the normally stoic noble, "what's this gotta do with why does damn things are trying to take over the Seireitei?"

"Ah yes I apologize, I was getting to that."Byakuya said, trying very hard to return to his normal stoic nature. "Anyway after I had this stroke of genius I decided to go to Kurotsuchi to ask him for a way to duplicate the cookies, seeing as I myself had no way to create enough cookies for my plan. He then pointed me to a 'cloning machine' I believe he called it.  
Something went wrong in the process though, instead of only copying the cookies it copied them and… brought them to life."After taking a deep breath to calm himself before he lost his cool yet again, Byakuya continued. " When we saw what had happened we did not realize the danger we were in until it was too late, before too long they had managed to capture captain Kurotsuchi, while I myself barely succeeded in leaving the building, and only because the cloning process had just started. Had there been any more of them I would have surely perished." Pausing for a moment to let this sink in he once again continued. "Now they are trying to take over the Seireitei, for what reason I'm not sure, but they are. They are eating our supplies, capturing souls and have even managed to take one of our captains hostage."  
After having finally ended his speech he cleared his throat and looked around him to see the reactions of the other people in the room.

Most of the other captains now had serious looks on their faces, if these creatures had managed to take down a captain then this was serious. The only exceptions to this where Kenpachi ,Yachiru, Ichigo and Rukia.

Kenpachi was staring ahead grinning like a maniac at the prospect of battling someone who could take down one captain and had almost taken down another one as well.

Yachiru who was still completely focused on the idea of cookies, was currently wondering which flavor they would be and if she should save some for baldy and feathers or just take them all for herself.

Ichigo looked like he was still having trouble with the fact that the Seireitei was being threatened not by hollows, arrancar or Aizen, But a couple of, admittedly monstrous, cookies.

Rukia's reaction was the most interesting of all for she was looking up at her brother with star shaped eyes filled with admiration at such a brilliant plan, and wondering to herself why she had never thought of anything like that, all the while completely ignoring the threat these creatures formed for the Seireitei.

Ichigo had a massive sweatdrop when he was the next one to talk. "But still…Can't we just, like, get that fat arrancar dude over here, what's his name again Yam or Jami or something like that, or that fat vice-captain of the second division... okay maybe not that one, he quickly amended seeing the glare Soi-fon and some others were sending his way, let him eat everything and then kick him back to Hueco Mundo?" he said, and scratched his head.

Byakuya looked at him with a look of pure horror and even some disgust. "You seriously intend to let someone, even if it's your enemy, deal with _this_? On his _own_?" He said, gesturing to the window where some cookies flew around, apparently having the same ability to stand on air as the Shinigami have. A few captains nodded, looking at Ichigo with accusing eyes.

Ichigo moved a few inches back into his chair, grinning sheepishly. "Right."

Byakuya cleared his throat again. Geez, did he catch a cold or something? "Well, then. Some of us shall start fighting the…Cookies and try to stop them from destroying everything, while others will investigate Kurotsuchi's precise location, and try to find a way to get to him. Watch out –The cookies are quick and with many, many, many more than we are."

He looked around, Kenpachi was the first one to stand up. "Why are we still sitting here? Monster cookies, I'm coming! Finally, a good enemy." And after having said this he immediately stormed out of the room... in the completely wrong direction with Yachiru yelling instructions from his shoulder. They wouldn't be seeing him for a looong time.

After looking after Kenpachi for awhile Kyouraku shrugged his shoulders "Well then, I'll try to find a way to Kurotsuchi. Poor guy must be allergic to cookies by now. Besides he may know something useful. I can't let Nanao-chan get hurt now, can I?

Byakuya nodded and had regained his composure once again. "Excellent. I'll try to stop them from cloning by getting to the machine."

"We'll make sure to inform the lieutenants and the canon fodde- the normal shinigami of the situation" Soi-fon said before leaving together with Ukitake who looked even paler than normal.

"I'll make sure my division is prepared to treat any wounded and make sure we're ready to treat captain Kurotsuchi if you manage to retrieve him." Unohana said before leaving abruptly, no doubt in a hurry to start preparing her division before the first victims would fall.

"I'll stay here and monitor everything. Report if you have any news, do not hesitate, this is an unknown enemy we're fighting against. Anything could be useful, don't keep anything back." head captain Yamamoto ordered.

The rest of the captains all sneaked out of the building, trying to stay unnoticed by the cookies scaling the walls, to go confront the threat. While Ichigo en Rukia where to go back to Karakura to get Yoruichi, Urahara and maybe some of the other ryoka, they would definitely need their help. Even though Igicho was still quite reluctant to go get Hat'n clogs and that crazy cat lady as he put it, but that was nothing a good kick from Rukia couldn't fix.

And so our brave, or not so brave seeing as they were scared by a couple of cookies , hero's left, prepared to give their lives, just to save Seireitei from this invasion of Commander Seaweed cookies. All with the same thought (except for Kenpachi but you should know that by now) : 'I should of just stayed in bed this morning.'

**a/n, And now you now how the cookies came alive ^^  
Next chappie we'll hopefully get to the real action but we needed to get the explanations and everything out of the way before the real fun could start.  
We hope you enjoyed reading and please R & R !**


	3. Note

**I'm really sorry to say this but we won't be continuing this story.**  
**The both of us really lack the time to keep this up even though it is only such a small story, I'm in a pretty busy year at school right now and I've got a lot of other things to deal with, the same goes for my lil'sis.**  
**For those of you who want to know, we did have most of the story planned out already so if you want, just pm me or put it in a review and I'll send it to you.**  
**once again we're really sorry,**

**TnH & Rottweilerfan**


End file.
